


all i want for christmas

by tinydragon (tiny_dragon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_dragon/pseuds/tinydragon
Summary: in which it is nico and will’s first christmas in their own place, and feelings are had.





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any mistakes or terrible formatting!! I wrote this on my phone while drinking wine with my sister, which was a questionable life choice. merry Christmas!

The apartment is completely decorated and the party is in full swing. The Christmas tree glimmers in the corner, its branches a bit crushed underneath the ceiling because it’s that tall.

  
It’s definitely much taller than Nico.

  
“I hate to break this to you,” Will had said, lips trembling with the urge to laugh. “But everything is taller than you.”

  
Nico had scowled. Will grinned and ruffled his hair and said “merry Christmas, short stack.”

  
So. There are some cons about living with your boyfriend.

  
There are a lot of pros too though - not being alone at Christmas and not feeling icy air on your skin, chapping your lips, not knowing what time it is, what day it is. If he’s not sure whether it’s Christmas or Boxing Day, maybe it’ll hurt less.

  
Not that he’s had a Christmas like that in years. Not since everything changed - not since Hazel and Reyna, Jason and Frank and Will. Of course, Will.

  
This isn’t their first Christmas together, but it’s their first Christmas here, in their new flat, in their own home. When they get to choose the Christmas decorations (black tinsel for Nico to capture that goth vibe. Will printed a picture of Billy Joel and stuck it on top of the tree.

  
“Because,” he’d said. “He’s the real star.”

  
Apollo showed up two days later, and recited a haiku to emphasise how much he agreed.)

  
And it’s the first time they get to plan everything. Tomorrow morning, Naomi Solace will make her way over to join them for a Christmas dinner, and even though he’s a god who effectively represents paganism, Hades will probably drop by to send his regards. Last year, Demeter even sent a Christmas card, particularly keen to try out the arts and crafts set she’d recently purchased.

  
But it’s them. It’s their day. They make all the rules. So there’s no turkey (because it’s gross), and there’s extra potatoes because Nico thrives on carbohydrates. They’re getting up at six am to appease the child inside of Will, but he’s compensated by promising Nico an afternoon nap.  
Hazel and Frank will be along. There’s a large parcel under the tree for Nico with a tag signed Sally Jackson.

  
Christmas has always been a hard time of year, but strangely, tentatively, he has a good feeling about this one.

  
They’ve got Christmas hits flowing from Will’s speaker, and Nico is convinced that Wham’s ‘Last Christmas’ has already been played six times. Last year, Will added it for every other song though, so he’s not surprised - Will has a lot of feelings about George Michael.

  
There’s mistletoe everywhere, because Will is a sap, and their friends are all adorned in Christmas hats spilled from broken Christmas crackers. Jason’s is pink and Reyna’s is red, Hazel’s yellow, Percy’s green, because no one would swap him a blue.

  
Nico’s is orange, but that was deemed unacceptable by Percy, who scribbled over it in black market pen.

  
Nico hates his friends.

  
Nico loves his friends.

  
Jason keeps making fun of him too, because unwittingly, in social situations like this, it’s Nico’s instinct to cling to Will, to hover around him and clutch at his little finger. To be close to him.  
It’s more of a tradition than Christmas pudding, because that shit is heinous.

  
“You’re so in love,” Jason grins. “It makes me happy.”

  
Nico grimaces. “Maybe cut down on the whiskey a bit.”

  
And when Piper leads him away for a cup of tea, Will slings his arm around his waist.

  
“He talking about how great we are for each other again?”

  
“It’s been five years. You’d think he’d be used to it.”

  
“I’m not used to it,” Will shrugs. “So I can’t blame him.”

  
“It’s our fourth Christmas together, Will. Fifth, officially.”

  
Will puts a finger to his lips. “Don’t jinx it. I want a proper fifth and a sixth and a-“

  
“And we’ll get that,” Nico says. He blushes. He wants to kiss Will for the sixty-seventh time tonight but his sister is on the other side of the room, so he resists. Barely.

  
Will holds out a pinky finger.

  
“Promise?”

  
“Promise.”

  
Will grins. “In that case, I’ll keep the black tinsel.”

  
Nico laughs, and he doesn’t bat an eyelid when George Michael sings about giving his heart away for the umpteenth time, and he lets himself look forward to Christmas.


End file.
